OUR MORNING
by thekimve
Summary: "pagi kita, pagi saat pertama berjumpa dan pagi itu pula pertemuan terakhir kita. karna pagi hanyalah hari baru, pagi cerita baru, pagi esok akan ada kisah baru lagi". Cash : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin. BTS. (Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca ne )


**OUR MORNING**

 **Cash : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin. BTS  
by : mykim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR MORNING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"pagi kita, pagi saat pertama berjumpa dan pagi itu pula pertemuan terakhir kita. karna pagi hanyalah hari baru, pagi cerita baru, pagi esok akan ada kisah baru lagi"

Setiap orang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menikmati pagi. Pagi adalah hari baru, pagi adalah harapan baru, dan pagi merupakan hari baru.  
Dalam sehari manusia memiliki kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, namun keesokan harinya pagilah yang mengawali sebuah kisah.

Park Jimin tak memiliki acara spesial untuk menikmati Paginya, Jimin bukanlah seorang pria kaya yang bisa membeli sebuah kamera SLR canggih berlensa bening untuk memotret objek yang ingin di potretnya. Berbekal kamera polaroid 8s miliknya yang berwarna biru maka dsinilah dia berada. Sebuah taman kota yang memang didesign seperti hutan yang indah dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah pohon pinus di kanan kiri jalan setapak yang di lalui oleh Jimin.  
Polaroidnya tak bisa memotret apapun yang tak menurutnya indah. Kertas foto cetak yang terdapat didalam polaroidnya hanya tersedia 20 lembar. Itu artinya hanya ada 20 kali potret.

Di kalangan fotografer ada sebuah mitos "objek pertama yang kau potret, itu adalah objek terindah"  
Jimin menunggu kertas foto itu keluar dari kamera polaroidnya. Menutup Sejenak kertas foto itu. Tak berselang lama diamatinya hasil jepretannya.  
Bangku taman diantara pohon pinus dan jejak cahaya matahari disela-sela dedaunan memberikan kesan yang indah dan artistik untuk ukuran Jimin. Namun bukan itu yang sedang dikagumi Jimin, Melainkan sesosok namja bersurai kemerahan yang menurut Jimin mempunyai nilai art yang tinggi.  
Namja itu memakai pakaian serba Hitam sangat kontras oleh kulitnya yang sangat putih pucat. Menunduk menatap tanah dengan posisi duduk kaki bersilang dan tangan yang berlipat diatas perutnya.  
Seakan berpose seperti menanti seseorang. Manik hitam nan sipit milik Jimin menatap langsung objek yang sudah di potretnya.  
Namja itu sudah berbalik posisi menjadi menatap Jimin.  
Tentu saja siapa yang tidak akan menoleh jika kau di potret diam-diam dengan bunyi kamera yang bisa menjangkau si objek.  
Jimin tersenyum salah tingkah. Namja dihadapannya memandang penuh menyelidik.  
Menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang di lakukan Jimin dengan mengambil foto dirinya diam-diam.  
Jimin semakin merasa terintimidasi namun disisi lain ada perasaan ingin mendekati namja tersebut.  
Jangan berfikir Jimin akan diam dan kabur, Bukan Park Jimin namanya jika masih mematung ditempatnya.  
Jimin berjalan mendekat ke arah namja putih itu. Tersenyum bodoh untuk mengurangi kecanggungan.  
"Mianhamnida telah mengambil fotomu tanpa izin" Jimin sedikit menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf.  
Namja yang duduk dihadapannya hanya menatapnya sebal.  
"Seharusnya kau membayarku karna aku modelnya". Namja itu menatap tajam penuh kekesalan pada Jimin.  
Jimin tertawa kecil, dianggapnya kata-kata namja itu hanyalah sebuah candaan.  
Tanpa menunggu izin dari Si Namja yang menguasai Bangku itu, Jimin langsung duduk disamping namja itu. membuat namja tersebut sedikit kaget dan menggeser tubuhnya sampai ujung bangku taman.  
"Park Jimin Imnida" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya.  
Namja itu menatap tangan Jimin dan Hanya menepuknya saja.  
"Min Yoongi, Jadi apa alasanmu memotretku?" Namja yang mengaku bernama Yoongi itu sedikit ketus saat melontarkan pertanyaan. Masih dalam rangka suasana hati yang kesal karna dirinya dijadikan objek pemotretan Jimin.  
Jimin tersenyum, senyuman Jimin untuk menutupi hatinya yang bimbang antara berkata jujur atau membuay sebuah kebohongan seperti "oh aku tak sengaja memotretmu".  
Namun Jimin secepat kedipan mata mengambil keputusan paling bijak diotaknya.  
"kau terlihat sangat cantik" Ups! Cantik? Jimin menyadari bahwa otak dan mulutnya benar-benar tak terjaga dengan baik.  
Namja itu sontak melotot ke arah Jimin. Cantik? Hello siapapun namja didunia ini jika memang wajahnya cantik tak akan mau di sebut cantik. Itu harga diri. Dan Jimin menyentuh harga diri Yoongi tepat menusuk hatinya dan membuat semburat samar merah diwajah putih Yoongi.  
Sekilas saja rona merah itu tapi sempat tertangkap oleh mata sipit Jimin.  
Manis, sangat manis. Jimin Melamun. Bukan, bukan melamun hal jorok. lebih tepatnya terpaku oleh wajah mengamuk seorang Yoongi yang terlihat err semakin cantik dan manis secara bersamaan.  
Hingga sebuah pukulan di lengan kanan Jimin mengembalikannya ke dunia realita.  
"Ya! Aku namja dan aku tidak cantik". Yoongi menatap sebal ke arah Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil mengelus lengan kirinya yanga ngilu setelah dipukul Yoongi.  
Jimin mengeluarkan foto polaroidnya dari dalam saku jaketnya dan memberikan kepada Yoongi.  
"Lihat aku tak bohong. kau sangat cantik dan indah di foto ini. aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak mengambil foto itu".  
Yoongi mengambil foto itu, manatapanya sejenak Lalu menyentuh pipinya yang merona.  
Yoongi sadar jika Jimin sedang memujinya. Namun pujian itu terlalu membuatnya Fly.  
Namun tiba-tiba Yoongi menyentakkan kertas foto itu ke dada Jimin.  
"tetap saja aku ini namja, Tunggu siapa namamu tadi?" Yoongi memiliki kebiasaan tak mengingat nama orang yang baru dikenalnya kecuali jika teman itu pada akhirnya menjadi dekat maka Yoongi tentu saja tak akan lupa namanya.  
"Jimin. Park Jimin" Jimin tersenyum manis. Mengamati wajah yang bertekuk sebal dihadapannya memiliki sensasi menyenangkan di dalam hatinya.  
Jimin menerima kembali kertas foto itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Suga menatap sekilas pada kamera polaroid mini yang masih dipegang Jimin.  
"Kau hobi memotret memakai polaroid?" Yoongi sedikit heran, pasalnya dijaman yang sudah modern ini sangat jarang orang memakai kamera siap cetak ini. Kebanyakan orang akan membeli kamera berlensa yang menghasilkan gambar kualitas tinggi. Orang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan hasil foto yang memiliki art tinggi dan daya jual yang patut di pergitungkan.  
Jimin menatap kameranya. Tersenyum lantas menunjukkan kepada Yoongi.  
"Ini kamera pertama yang ku beli dengan uang kerjaku" Jimin mengusap bangga polaroidnya.  
Yoongi mengangguk, menatap kamera itu.  
"bukankah kamera itu hanya memotret dan mencetak sendiri? tanpa bisa diedit ataupun di atur resolusinya?" Yoongi masih heran saja. Sepengetahuan dirinya kamera itu tak memiliki memori ataupun data mentah yang bisa dipindah ke dalam komputer lalu diedit ataupun disimpan filenya.  
Jimin secara cepat memotret wajah Yoongi dan memghasilkan teriakan sebal dari Yoongi karna lagi-lagi wajahnya tercuri oleh Jimin.  
Jimin menunggu hasil cetak fotonya. Menutup sebentar lalu menunjukkan kepada Yoongi.  
"lihatlah, bukankah hasil aslinya sudah bagus?" Jimin tertawa.  
Yoongi mengambil kertas foto itu dan tersenyum. Sekilas menatap Jimin. Yoongi terdiam menatap Jimin. Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa Jimin err Tampan. Poni Hitamnya jatuh menutupi dahinya terlihat polos dan kekanakan namun Tampan.  
Yoongi menunduk, mengulum senyumnya.  
Jimin melihat itu, Mengarahkan wajahnya tepat di depan Yoongi.  
"Hey kau kenapa? kau ingin di potret lagi?"  
Yoongi mendongak dan hampir terlonjak saat wajah Jimin tepat dihadapannya.  
"Ya! wajahmu terlalu dekat" Yoongi mendorong pelan bahu Jimin. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang selalu datang disaat tak tepat.  
Jimin kembali ke posisi awal duduknya dan tersenyum.  
Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. namun buru-buru ditepisnya.

Yoongi terdiam. merasa tak ada lagi yang dibicarakan dengan namja yang baru di kenalnya.  
Jimin mendongak, menatap langit. Dilihatnya matahari mulai tinggi dan menghangat. Hari mulai siang.. dilihatnya waktu sudah pukul 07.00 pagi.  
"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang" Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya.  
Ada sedikit rasa kehilangan di dalam hati Jimin.  
"sampai bertemu lagi" Yoongi bersiap akan pergi namun sebuah tangan menahannya.  
"Sebagai kenangan jika kita pernah bertemu, bolehkan kita selfie?" Jimin mengungkapkan idenya yang beberapa saat lalu dipendamnya.  
Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum senang. Didekatkannya tubuhnya kearah Yoongi.  
Jimin baru menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki tinggi yang sama.  
1.

.

.

.  
2.

.

.

.  
3.

.

.

.  
"Say chees"  
Jimin dan Yoongi menunggu kertas foto itu keluar. Menutup sejenak agar gambar yang dihasilkan bagus dan menyerahkan foto itu kepada Yoongi.  
Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat foto itu.  
"kau tak memiliki foto kita, bagaimana jika kita selfie lagi" Jimin menggeleng. lalu mengeluarkan 2 foto polaroidnya.  
"Aku bahkan punya 2 fotomu".  
Lagi-lagi semburat rona merah tipis itu menghampiri wajah putih Yoongi.  
"kau benar. Sampai jumpa Park Jimin".  
Yoongi balik badan dan berjalan menjauh.  
"Sampai jumpa lagi Min yoongi".  
Jimin pun berbalik badan dan jalan menjauh berlawanan arah.

Tak ada acara saling memberikan kontak. Hanya ada kata "sampai jumpa" agar esok hari memiliki cerita baru dan pertemuan yang lebih baik lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
